It is known to make arches in the form of hollow segments inside and telescoping one inside another by their ends. To permit a connection between the segments and facilitate their storage, it is common usage to insert, inside the segments near their ends, an elastic means, of assembly and of return, one end of which is fixed to one of the segments and the other to the adjacent segment. By the elasticity of the return means one may very easily define the segments constituting the arch, i.e. fold them back against each other for the purpose of storage or insertion in a storage bag. This simple assembly nevertheless has disadvantages which are inherent to the nature of the materials constituting the arch segments. The latter are either of fiberglass or of aluminum.
Although an arch formed of fiberglass offers certain advantages, especially very competitive manufacturing costs, it has certain disadvantages connected primarily to the fragility of each of these segments since the inside hole creates a rupture focal point and the stresses and strains are substantial. It is moreover necessary to use metal connectors for said segments entailing high assembly costs.